Mask Scara
Mask Scara is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, appearing in the Season 6 episode "A Made Up Story". She is a fallen fashion mogul, who vandalizes all billboards, posters, and statues, depicting a person's face, and puts grotesque, tacky makeup on them. More importantly, she does this to people, and makes it impossible for them to get their makeup off. This is all done in a desperate attempt to feel as though this trashy makeup style is still a popular trend. She was voiced by and modeled after the late Phyllis Diller. Biography Mask Scara used to be a subtle woman named "Madame M.", who ran her own make-up business that made billions of dollars for inventing a style called "The Trashy Look", which involved women wearing overwhelming amount of make up, giving them big red lips, giant black eyelashes, and so much foundation, that the color of their original face was barely visible. This trend went on for a while, before it was overshadowed by "The Dull Look", the new trending style, which was literally just promoting the complete and total lack of makeup. This sent Madame M.'s profits plummeting, until her whole business crashed. Madame M., distraught by her life ending up in shambles, went completely evil by developing the new alter-ego of "Mask Scara". As Mask Scara, she would wear her trashy makeup, and use her spontaneously acquired superpowers to vandalize all people and things with the trashy look, so that technically, that style would be in again, and she could one again feel relevant, and bask in her former, but now long-gone glory. In the episode "A Made Up Story", Mask Scara struck again, for the first time since the creation of The Powerpuff Girls. She covered Townsville in make up, and victimized both heroes and villains alike. Bubbles and Buttercup had both become victims of Mask Scara, but Blossom managed to keep herself high and dry, while she thought of a plan to stop her. Blossom was aware that the unveiling of The Mayor's colossal mural of himself would be taking place soon, and she knew that Mask Scara would strike there next. She awaited her arrival there, and sure enough, she showed up. The Powerpuff Girls fought with Mask Scara here, but to no success. Just then, Professor Utonium showed up, introducing his new invention. An antidote for the permanent make up, known as Calibrating, Oscillating, Lifting, Dermatological cream, or "C.O.L.D. Cream" for short. Buttercup and Bubbles fought over who gets to use it first, and the bottle of cold cream slipped out of their hands and went flying into Mask Scara's face. Mask Scara lost her own make up, and her magic as well. As such, all of the vandalism she caused had vanished, setting Townsville back to normal again. Weapons *'Flying Finisher': A giant makeup finisher brush, that Mask Scara sits on like a Witch's broom, giving her the ability of flight. This also doubles as a weapon, which she can swing at people covering them in blush. *'Mascara Mega Lash Curler': A giant eyelash curler, that she uses to clamp onto people and physically bend them out of shape. *'Super Elastic Base Cream': A giant tube of super elastic base cream, which she uses to blast people with a geyser of super elastic base cream. *'Liquid Desset Lip Liner': A giant lip liner, that shoots lasers. The lasers form the shape of a giant plasma-based pair of kissy lips, that explode upon contact. Victims *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Mrs. Keane *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Gangreen Gang *Amoeba Boys Trivia *Her name is obviously a pun of mascara. Gallery Madame M.png|Mask Scara before her transition into the supervillain she is. Mask Scara in Action.png|Mask Scara in action. Mask Scara Defeated.png|Mask Scara, after being defeated. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Vandals Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:One-Shot